Torchwood College
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Ianto Jones is a student at Torchwood College and there he meets Jack Harkness who is a teacher. Would it be love at first sight?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Torchwood College

Summary: Ianto Jones is a student at Torchwood College while Jack Harkness is a teacher. Would it be love at first sight?

Ages: (Ianto Jones-18), (Jack Harkness-32), (Toshiko Sato-18), (Owen Harper-20).

Timeline: This is totally AU! No aliens and no Torchwood Hub!

Author's Note: This is my first time writing an AU of Torchwood! I hope it is good and will get reviews! Also, the classes for the college will be based on the school that I go to. Some of you may know the classes, some of you may not. NO FLAMES!

* * *

Ianto Jones looked up at the college that he was staring at in the map. He had just graduated high school a month ago and now he was entering college as a freshman. He was nervous on his first day of school. Granted, college wouldn't be anything like high school, but he didn't know what to expect. This semester, he had four classes that he was taking for the fall. It was: English 50, Math 35, Speech 1, and CIS-1A. His major was computers as he had always been good with computers ever since he could remember. He looked at his first class of the day on his schedule as it was English 50. English 50 was every Monday and Wednesday with a teacher name Jack Harkness.

Before he joined the class, he had searched the website titled: ratemyprofessor and there he searched for Jack Harkness. Apparently, many students commented that he was fun to be with and that he was super hot. It was an easy class to get an easy 'A' and he hoped that was true. Jack Harkness was popularity among students in the school and that many students find it difficult to register for his other English classes as students around wants to be in his class first hand. That was another true factor as Ianto was lucky enough to get inside his class as the computer kept freezing up every time he tries to register.

There were about twenty-five students in the class and he hoped that not all of the students were women and that he was the only male student. That would be too embarrassing for him. Not long he was staring at the door of the classroom he supposed to go in. His classroom was Quad #255 and class should be starting soon as the time was 2:05PM and class started at 2:10PM. He was at the nick of time. He took a deep breath before entering the classroom. He sighed in relieved as there was about the same amount of male and female students in the classroom talking to one another.

He looked around the classroom as he saw an empty desk sitting in front of the teacher's desk in the middle of the row. He groaned in desperation as he sat at the only desk that was available for him. He hated sitting in the front and yet alone, in front of the teacher's desk. "Your not from here, are you?" A voice asked as Ianto turned and saw a Japanese woman staring at him with a smile.

"My family moved here from Cardiff, England about three years ago. And you are...?" Ianto asked.

"Toshiko Sato," The woman replied as she raised an eyebrow, "I should ask your name also," she added.

"You sound British yourself," Ianto commented, "and my name's Ianto Jones. My first day of college," he said as the two shook hands.

"Really? Many first year students starts out with English 60A and not English 50 due to the exam that they had to take before entering the college. I took the exam and I guess my English skills are good enough that it put me in English 50," Toshiko said.

"The same thing happened with me. By the way, where are you from England?" Ianto asked.

Toshiko smiled, "I'm actually from Cardiff as well. I've been here longer than you have though. Six years to be exact," she added.

Ianto was about to say something but the door opened to the classroom as every one quieted down and Ianto turned to look to see who had came inside. His mouth might have dropped down as he saw a handsome bloke coming in as he had black hair and blue eyes as he came inside carrying a briefcase. The man saw Ianto staring at him as he smiled back and Ianto swore he would have fainted right there if he was standing up.

Ianto watched the man as he stood behind the desk and put the briefcase on top of the table. "My name is Jack Harkness and welcome to English 50," the man introduced himself, "we won't be staying in class that long today as it is the first day..." Jack began as he heard some groaning in the background and he tries not to chuckle himself. "I will be handing out the syllabus out to each and one of you and one-by-one we will introduce ourselves to get to know one another. Also pick a partner and that partner will be with you for the rest of your semester as we will be having presentations and group editing for our papers. So choose carefully," Jack finished.

As soon as all of the syllabus was handed out, students began to introduce themselves and Ianto looked up at Jack as it was his turn to say something about himself. "My name is Ianto Jones and I came from Cardiff, England. We moved here three years ago because of my sister's job. My major is Computer Information System and I hope to transfer to a Cal State or a school that has my major," Ianto finished. Ianto was still looking at Jack who was staring at him.

"I hope you are having a wonderful time here, Ianto Jones," Jack said smiling. Ianto didn't say anything as the student behind him began to tell about herself. Finally it was time to pick out partners.

Ianto turned to look at Toshiko, "Do you want to be partners?" He asked.

"Of course," Toshiko replied with a smile and Ianto returned that smile as the two talked to one another while the other students were still choosing their partners. Unknown to Ianto, he was being watched by Jack.

Class was soon over and Ianto was sorry to go as he and Toshiko left the classroom together without noticing the look that Jack was giving to Ianto. "I think Professor Harkness is smitten with you," Toshiko began as she and Ianto were sitting at a bench in the Quad.

Ianto's next class doesn't start until 5:30PM so he had plenty of time to talk to Toshiko as it was barely 3:35PM as English 50 supposed to end at 4:30PM. "W-What?" He stammered out as he looked at Tosh.

Toshiko smirked, "C'mon Ianto! Don't tell me you didn't noticed! His been staring at you ever since he came inside the classroom! He may have a thing for you," she said.

"Isn't that illegal?" Ianto asked without even thinking of what he was saying.

"Not unless your off age. How old are you, anyway?" Toshiko asked.

"I'm eighteen," Ianto replied.

"That's good then. I think Professor Harkness is around thirty-something," Toshiko said.

"And that's not old?" Ianto asked.

"Does it matter?" Toshiko asked with an eyebrow raise.

Ianto shrugged, "I guess not," he muttered.

"I better get going. I promise my lover, Owen that I'll be back home early. English 50 is my last class for today," Toshiko explained. Ianto raised an eyebrow at that confession of her and her lover. "I'll tell you about that on Wednesday or tomorrow if we see each other. Bye Ianto!" Toshiko said as she left and Ianto waved good-bye.

Ianto stretched and groaned. How was he going to face Professor Harkness on Wednesday now that he knows that he was staring at him? He doesn't even know if he was gay or not! He sighed as tomorrow was Tuesday and thus it was a good thing he wasn't seeing him. Or would he...? Ianto shook his head as he had about an hour and a half before his next class starts and decided to go to the library to read. I hope tomorrow would be a good day, he thought and with that said, he tries to forget Jack Harkness until Wednesday.

* * *

TBC...

me: My first time putting up a story that isn't done yet! I usually put up a story if it's done and save it on my USB drive. But I guess I want to do something different, y'know?

Ianto: It looks good so far.

Jack: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Toshiko: Review and update!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Torchwood College

Summary: Ianto Jones is a student at Torchwood College and there he meets Jack Harkness who is a teacher there. Would it be love at first sight?

Ages: (Ianto Jones-18), (Toshiko Sato-18), (Owen Harper-20), (Gwen Cooper-30), (Rhys Williams-33), (John Hart-35), (Jack Harkness-32).

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Torchwood!

* * *

It was Monday evening and Jack was home alone as he had just came home from school and had just finished teaching his English 50 and English 1A class. However, a young man kept popping into his mind ever since he met him that day. That young man would be Ianto Jones from his English 50 class. He was a super hot bloke and the way he talks sends shiver down his spine. He wanted him so bad. He drove home so fast that he thought he was going to get into an accident as he couldn't get his mind of off Ianto Jones. He had wank himself to death shouting out Ianto's name as he came. He couldn't teach properly during English 1A. He never felt like this for anyone since John.

Jack had been with John for five years until he caught John cheating on him in John's apartment a few months ago. John Hart was a hot bloke, but not that hot as Ianto. Jack has to consider the fact that Ianto was too young for him. Not only that, it was illegal to have a student/teacher relationship. He doesn't even know if Ianto is gay or is currently dating at the moment! Jack heard the doorbell rung as he got up from his bed and over to the closet to pull out his robe.

It was nine o'clock and tomorrow the only class that he had was another English 50 and he was on lab duty in the English lab every Tuesday and Thursday's. He opened the door and to his surprise, he saw his best friend and collegue, Gwen Cooper with her boyfriend, Rhys Williams. "I wasn't expecting anyone here today," Jack said as he moved out off the way so that Gwen and Rhys could come inside.

"I wanted to gossip about your new classes as we never had a chance to do so today," Gwen explained as she was teaching Math-35, Math-12, and Math-11 that semester.

"Well, at least I don't have to wake up early tomorrow. You do though," Jack pointed out.

Gwen pouted, "Give me some credit, will you? One hour of gossip and I'll leave you alone," she said sitting on the couch.

"Yea mate. She won't leave it alone and it's driving me nuts!" Rhys exclaimed as he sat next to her.

Jack shook his head as he gave them all tea to drink and sat opposite from them. "Well, where do I begin...?" He asked as he thought about his day and how he first met Ianto.

Gwen's eyes popped out as she stared at him. "You met someone, didn't you?" She asked with a squeal.

"How does she always know?" Jack asked looking at Rhys who shrugged.

"Give me all the juicy details!" Gwen said as she was too excited.

Jack laughed at his excited friend. "Well, for one thing, his too young for me," he began.

Another squeal from Gwen. "Is he one of the new staff members that we got?" She asked.

Jack shook his head, "It's complicated. His one of my students and his name is Ianto Jones," he said slowly.

There was silence around the room until Gwen spoke up. "You know that's forbidden, right? If you do go into a student/teacher relationship, you'll get fired and the student could go into suspension," she said.

"I know Gwen. I didn't do anything with him, today. Hell, if you saw him, you'll agree with me that his super hot. His more hotter than John. I couldn't get my mind out off him all day today," Jack said sighing.

"You've fallen for him, haven't you?" Gwen asked.

"Just like I did with John," Jack said with a sigh and Gwen put her tea down as she stood up and went over to Jack put an comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure that everything will work out fine," Gwen said quietly as Jack didn't say anything.

* * *

Two classes down and two to go as Ianto Jones stared at the door in front of him the next day. It was early morning and he had Math-35 at 8:30am-10:05am in Life Science #308. Yesterday English 50 and Speech 1 wasn't that bad at all except for the fact that he couldn't get his Professor out off his mind during Speech 1. He wanted to forget but he couldn't! He was almost late to class as Ianto couldn't find a parking at all at neither at the garage or at the field. He wished that he had gotten the afternoon classes so it would be easier for parking, but the afternoon classes were all filled up and he had no choice but to get the morning one.

Ianto wasn't a morning person either. Instead of twenty minutes dressing, it took him thirty minutes as well as breakfast. It was a good thing that his apartment was just nearby the school so that he could visit Rhiannon who lives nearby. Ianto took a deep breath as he went inside and saw a lady standing in front of the classroom as she was about to speak. Ianto gulped as he quickly took a seat nearby that was vacant.

"And who might you be...?" The Professor asked.

Ianto blushed in embarrassment as he felt eyes staring at him. "The name's Ianto Jones," he replied as he saw the woman gasped and Ianto was surprised at that outburst as well as many other of the students.

The woman quickly recovered her outburst. "Well, Mr. Jones. I suspect you to be early next time," she said.

Ianto quickly looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30am. He frowned as he looked down at his watch and saw that his watch has stopped ticking. He groaned, why hadn't he noticed that before?

"I was about to do roll call to see who's here or not. As you can see, we have more students than normal so we have to kick some students out who are not here. Mr. Jones, since you were late, my name's Professor Gwen Cooper. I will be your teacher for Math-35 this semester," the lady said with a smile.

* * *

"18 hours of English lab. Why do we need it?" Toshiko asked with a groan as she and Ianto were walking down to the lab.

"I know. I think it's rather useless for the both of us but other students needs it for tutoring or doing the worksheets," Ianto replied.

"Well, the good thing is that I'm meeting Owen down at the lab since his taking English-1B and he does needs it as well," Toshiko added.

It was already eleven o'clock as Ianto had waited for Toshiko outside her class as her class ended at 10:30am. The two went inside the lab and clocked in with their ID Torchwood College Cards and they sat at a table near the instructor desk. "Professor Harkness, I didn't saw you there!" Toshiko exclaimed cheerfully as Ianto froze. Ianto was sitting across from Toshiko and he didn't noticed Professor Harkness as he was looking at something else in the lab while he sat.

Jack smiled at his student as he looked over at Ianto who was focusing on getting his stuff out from his bag. "If you need help, please let me know," Jack reassured her.

"Will do," Toshiko replied with a smile. Ianto looked up as he had gotten out his stuff as he saw that Professor Harkness was busy with another student. "Ianto, what is wrong with you?" She hissed.

"I'm sorry, I just had a terrible math day today," Ianto replied as he thought about his Math-35 class.

"Oh yea? Whose your teacher?" Toshiko asked intrigued.

"Professor Gwen Cooper," Ianto replied as Jack stopped his talking and perked up at the name that Ianto brought out.

"And what's so terrible with that? I heard that she was a good teacher," Toshiko said with a smile.

Ianto sighed as he looked up and saw that Jack was staring at him as the student that Jack was trying to help was also staring at him as well as the student have stopped to get Jack's attention as Jack wasn't paying attention to him anymore. "I think that's Owen," Ianto said gesturing as Ianto fully wanted to change the subject so that he could talk about it with Toshiko later on. He didn't want to talk about Professor Cooper in front of Jack because he had a feeling that the two were connected somehow and thus he would ignore the question for now as he smiled and introduced himself to Owen as the three began to speak about class as Jack resumed his helping with the student.

* * *

TBC...

me: I did promise that I would either update this evening or this weekend. I've been busy all week with Biology and I haven't had the time to update. The next chapter would be up this weekend before Monday hopefully. I already have an idea what to write for chapter 03 so hopefully that would turn out well.

Ianto: It's about time you've updated!

me: Hey be glad that I did! I'm updating whenever I can!

Jack: Don't patronize the authoress, Ianto! We'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Toshiko: Review and update!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Torchwood College

Summary: Ianto Jones is a student at Torchwood College and there he meets Jack Harkness who is a teacher there. Would it be love at first sight?

Timeline: It's AU but it takes place in California (where I live) and the current year (which is 2010).

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Torchwood!

* * *

Three weeks had gone by since their first meeting. Five days earlier before Ianto had to meet Jack in his office hours for help, Jack Harkness had assigned them a three-page paper and he had put three options to choose from so that they could pick one to write about. Ianto was having trouble with the options and Toshiko was doing another option that he thought may be difficult for him to write so he decided to get help. He didn't want to go alone in his office, but Toshiko was in class still and Ianto didn't know anyone else in the class beside her.

Ianto had no choice but to go inside by himself. He took a deep breath before knocking and went inside as he heard Professor Harkness telling him that it was ok. Ianto entered the room and he saw that the office was not big, but quite medium sized. He saw Jack sitting at the computer, typing away as he saw a bowl filled with candies nearby. He cleared his throat as Professor Harkness looked up and was startled to see him there. "I hope I'm not interrupting you, sir. I need help with this upcoming essay that's due and I haven't started it yet," he said sheepishly as he sat down at the empty chair that was beside with the bowl of candies as he took a Tootsie Roll out off it. He unwrap the candy and pop it inside his mouth as he sighed in relieved at the sensation of the flavor.

Jack watched him for a moment before saying, "Are you enjoying that chocolate flavor candy?" He asked teasingly with a smile.

"It's my favorite," Ianto admitted and he opened his eyes as he saw that Jack was staring at him. He blushed in embarrassment as he had forgotten where he was. "I'm sorry, I just gotten lost in the sensation," he said.

Jack shook his head, "No, no. It's quite alright. You're one unique student that I have met, Ianto Jones," he said smiling as Ianto blushed from the compliment this time. Ianto wasn't sure if Jack was flirting with him or not as Jack changed the subject. "Now, what was it that you needed help with?" He asked as he directed the two of them back to schoolwork.

A full thirty minutes had gone by since Ianto arrived and not one other student came by to get help during that time when Ianto was with Jack. During their discussion, their hands had brushed against each other as Ianto and he were looking over at the paper and the suggestions that Jack had made in a different piece of paper. The two would look up at one another for a brief moment and Ianto's heart would speed up a little as well as Jack's before returning back to the paper and their heart reducing back to it's normal rate of speed.

Ianto was about to pack his paper back to his folder as he felt a hand on his knee. Ianto looked down and he saw the hand belonging to Jack as he looked up and saw that Jack was staring at him with lust filled eyes. Ianto didn't say anything as he dropped his papers back on the table and he felt lips against his lips. Ianto wants to pull back knowing that this was wrong, but his body was responsive as he scooted the chair over without breaking the kiss and the two were kissing hungrily.

Ianto moaned as he felt hands going under his shirt and he was about to unbotton Jack's shirt as the phone rang and the two sprung apart from one another. The two were breathing heavily as the phone kept ringing and Jack tries to pull himself together making his breathing normal before answering the phone. Ianto put his stuff away while he hears Jack speaking to the other person on the phone.

"Hello...? I see. Yes, I'll be there. I'll just have to end my meeting with a student and put a note on the door about the sudden changes. I should be there in twenty minutes. Of course. I'll see you there Cherry," Jack said as he put the phone back to it's place. Jack turned to look at Ianto who was staring at him nervously. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I just couldn't stop thinking about you, Ianto Jones. Just something about you makes me crazy," Jack admitted.

Ianto shifted in his seat as he nodded, "I know this is wrong. Day and night I just couldn't help it either. I haven't felt this way since Lisa," he said.

"Lisa?" Jack asked intrigued.

"Lisa was my girlfriend when I lived in Cardiff before coming here," Ianto explained, "she died in a car crash last year. I had to missed school for awhile to go to her funeral," he said.

"I'm sorry," Jack replied.

Ianto shook his head, "You didn't know," he said.

The two were quiet again before Jack broke the silence in the room. "What we did here today, Ianto, couldn't happen again. I don't want to lose my job and I don't want you to get in trouble. It's best if we try to stay away from each other," he said.

"How can I, sir? These feelings for you have deepened for me and I haven't felt these feelings for another man before," Ianto said slowly.

Jack perked up at that, "You haven't been with a man before?" He asked.

Ianto nodded, "You are the first male that I kissed," he said blushing at the confession.

"Ianto..." Jack began but Ianto interrupted him.

"I just can't look away, Jack. Every time I turn, I see you. Day and night, I see you in my mind. It hurts so much, Jack. I've held onto these feelings on me because I know if I told anyone, we could be in deep shit," Ianto said earning him a small smile from Jack. "If you are willing, we could hide our relationship until we know it's ready. I could go to a different school. Please Jack, say something," Ianto begged as he looked at him.

"I have to think about this, Ianto. Right now, my mind is set on not pursuing our relationship. I'll give you an answer after class on Wednesday," Jack promised, "however I believe that it is almost time for you to be in my class. I just need to meet Cherry and I'll be there in thirty minutes. You better get moving before your tardy," Jack said with a smile.

Ianto nodded as he hoped that there is a chance for a relationship between the two. The two left the office and during their walk, Jack thought about what he had done and the promise that he made with Ianto.

* * *

"You will never believe whom I run in today!" Gwen exclaimed as she and Jack were in Jack's home as Jack had invited her and Rhys over again but for this time, for dinner.

Jack raised an eyebrow as Jack helped her with the Chinese food that Gwen bought for dinner that night. "I'm afraid to ask," Jack muttered.

"John Hart!" Gwen said as Jack spat out his drink.

"I thought he was in New York or something? I mean, the last time I heard, he was trying to write a novel in New York," Jack replied.

"He finished that novel and that novel should be up on shelves within two weeks! He told me that the book is about yours and his relationship, Jack. He came back to California to get you back into his life. That one night with Julian was a mistake," Gwen said slowly.

"He spoke to you?" Jack asked angrily.

Gwen nodded, "He wants to meet with you. He gave me his number if your still available. Aren't you?" She asked curiously as Rhys hadn't said a word as he was just listening to the conversation.

"I kissed Ianto," Jack blurted out and the whole world stopped as Gwen stopped eating and Rhys was now staring at Jack in shock.

"What? You said you were trying to avoid him! What happened now?" Gwen roared.

"He needed help with his paper so he came to my office before class to get help. And then before I know it, I begun to kiss him and he responded back," Jack said with a sigh as he closed his eyes before opening them. "I'm falling in love with him, Gwen. The kiss was filled with lust and emotions that I couldn't hold back. I don't care about the rules. I promised him that I would give him an answer after class on Wednesday. I want him and he wants me," Jack said confidently.

"Are you sure about that Jack? I don't want you to get hurt," Gwen said slowly.

"I think it's wrong," Rhys piped up as the two looked at him surprised. "I don't care about you being gay, but I think it's wrong to pursue a student/teacher relationship. What if you get caught or something?" He asked.

"He wants to hide our relationship until we could come out to the world. I don't want him to change schools just for that. I want him there," Jack replied.

Gwen sighed, "I can't stop you, Jack. You're an adult and this is your decision. Just be careful, ok?" She asked and Jack nodded as he was now thinking how to tell Ianto the good news as well as when he was about to meet John again.

* * *

TBC...

me: How come a lot of people are adding me to their favorites/alert but not much are reviewing? Why is that?

John: The Introduction of John Hart continues!

me: Yea, in the next chapter or so.

Ianto: Does anyone know where we could find the piano sheet for "Captain Jack's Theme," "The Ballad of Ianto Jones," and "Jack's Love Theme?"

me: I want to play those songs in the piano but I don't know where I could find them! I love those songs!

Jack: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

me: I didn't know about the Cardiff, Whales, or England situation in the first chapter. I knew Cardiff was in Whales, but I wasn't too sure! I just went to London in England a few months ago so I didn't know about that. But thanks guys!

Gwen: Review and update!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Torchwood College

Summary: Ianto Jones is a student at Torchwood College and there he meets Jack Harkness who is a teacher there. Would it be love at first sight?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Torchwood!

* * *

Jack looked at the clock and it read seven o'clock at night. It was Tuesday evening and he was nervously waiting for John to drop by. He wasn't too sure about an ex coming inside his own home. He wanted to get this over with and tell John that everything between the two of them were now over as he had found someone else. He may have found someone else but it wasn't like they were dating yet as it was forbidden to be seen outside the school with a teacher. Well, a teacher/student relationship that is. Jack was starting to get serious with Ianto. He hadn't seen the young man the whole day as it was a good thing for him so that he could concentrate during lab hours and his other classes that Ianto wasn't in.

It wasn't a date that evening with John. It was just a social visit and hopefully John would know that to. To occupy his mind out off John, he decided to watch television for the remainder of the time. There was a TV show on called "Torchwood" and Jack never heard of it until now and he decided to watch it. The show was good to say the least but was confusing as Jack thought it may already be in the later seasons. It was an episode called "Something Borrowed" and Jack was so into the episode that the doorbell rung. He jumped at the sound and looked at the time. It was quarter to eight. Jack blinked in surprised as he didn't realized the time had flew by just by watching "Torchwood." Jack opened the door to his home as he saw John standing there with a bottle of wine and some chocolates along with a package. Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

"Give me some credit, Jack. I know what kind of chocolates you like and am hoping to bribe you with them," John said with a smile as he gave him the box.

Jack didn't took it, "I invited you here tonight to tell you that I found someone. Your already too late," he said as he watched John enter his home and went into the living room where the television was still playing and sat on the couch.

"Why don't you get two glasses and we'll see by the end of the night where this leads?" John asked with a seductive smile.

Jack glared at him before closing the door as he went to the kitchen to get the glasses. "I thought you were in New York?" He called out to him.

"I was. I decided to come back since California is my home and this is the state where it all started," John called out as Jack returned with the glasses. John gestured to the television, "Good TV show. I saw some episodes of it in New York. Two of the main characters: James and Will get together in the series," he said as Jack poured the wine.

Jack gestured to the package, "What's inside?" He asked curiously.

"My book," John said happily as he handed the package to Jack whom put it aside. John stared at Jack disappointed, "I thought I could give you a copy early before the public could see it. It's a way of me telling how sorry I am," John explained.

"I already made up my mind, John. I've found someone that I could be with," Jack said hoping that could still be true tomorrow.

"Really? Do you mind telling me his name?" John asked.

Jack stared at him as if he was thinking if it was a good idea or not. "Ianto Jones and that's all your going to get from me," he said.

John smirked, "A bit possessive are we? You were like that to me, once," he said.

"A mistake that I made long ago. My taste are better now," Jack replied.

"I'll find out who's this Ianto that you so like about, Jack. I may live closer to him than you thought," John said with a smile.

"I swear John, if you hurt him..." Jack begins.

John laughed, "Calm down. I won't hurt your precious. Anyway, I better get going," he said as he looked at the time.

Jack looked and saw it was 8:15PM. "Why don't you stay?" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Is that an invitation?" John asked as Jack glared, John smirked. "I would love to, but I have a deadline coming up. I should be writing now and not socializing," he said, "if my editor finds out that I'm gone, she'll go ballistic!" He said laughing.

Jack shook his head, "Will you be alright on your own?" He asked. He wasn't still possessive of John, he still cared for the man and didn't want him hurt.

"Believe it or not, Jack, I live nearby you. Probably like ten minutes and my apartment is probably nicer than your house," John said looking around once more.

"I doubt it," Jack said and John laughed.

"You got work tomorrow. I better leave you to it," John said and he leaned up to kiss Jack on the cheek as he bid good night before leaving the younger man alone with his thoughts in his home.

Jack sighed as he closed the door behind John. He turned around to look at the package that was still sitting on the table. He went to it and curiousity, he opened the package and saw the book with John's photo on it. It was titled: "The Love That I Lost" and Jack raised an eyebrow at that title as he flipped through the pages of the book. It was rather a long book and he doubled check the time to see if it was getting late. He grinned to himself, he had some time to read before going to bed. He took the book with him as he went to his bedroom to go and change.

* * *

Ianto Jones was nervous the next day. He couldn't sleep well last night as he kept of waking up every hour or so thinking about Jack's decision on pursuing their relationship. Ianto was in fact early to class as he thought he could catch Jack before class started so he could ask about what Jack decided on his decision. However, 2:10PM came around and yet there was no word from Jack.

"Do you think something bad happened?" Toshiko asked worriedly as the class was starting to get fidgety.

"I don't know," Ianto said worriedly. They still had fifteen minutes to stay in class before they could all leave and go home.

2:20PM came around and still no word from Jack until the door opened and Ianto looked up as he saw a man coming inside. Ianto swallowed nervously for the bad news. "Your teacher is caught in traffic," the man said rolling his eyes as Ianto thought that the man didn't believed Jack's sentiment, "he said he will be here in fifteen minutes. His on his way as we speak," the man finished and with that, he left the classroom as everyone began talking again.

"I wonder what's going on," Toshiko said as Ianto didn't answer her as he had no idea either.

2:30PM came along and Jack flew inside the classroom out off breath. "I am so sorry for letting all of you wait for me. I'm glad that I called Jonathan in here to tell all of you that I was coming," he said as he stride over to the front of the classroom to where the desk is.

"The man didn't believed you at all, Mr. Harkness!" A student called out as the others laughed.

Jack smirked, "He shouldn't have. He knows that all of my excuses are all a lie," he said as the students laughed.

"Why were you really late for?" Ianto asked as he didn't even know that he spoken out loud until Jack and Toshiko looked at him surprised. Ianto barely says anything in class during lecture except to ask a question here and there. He was one of the quiet students who does his/her own thing.

"I was caught in traffic," Jack lied as the students laughed again and Ianto rolled his eyes. The day turned into a normal one and the two hours came by so fast that Ianto almost didn't hear the timer as Jack had them pair in groups to do their reading on their essay. "Keep all of your notes but turn in your essay today so that I could go over it this weekend and give it back to you on Monday. I won't be having office hours on Monday before class as I will have to go to a conference. Class is still schedule to go on Monday. There will be a small quiz as well and so study for that," Jack announced and thus the students were dismissed.

Ianto had a brief discussion to Toshiko as Toshiko wanted to know if they could walk together so that the two of them could speak together but Ianto told her to go and Toshiko understood as Ianto had to stay behind. Ianto waited for the other students to ask questions to Jack and file out before he was finally the last one in the classroom before standing up and approaching Jack. "Jack, is everything alright?" Ianto asked slowly.

Jack looked up at him and Ianto knew that he was going to say 'no' to the relationship.

* * *

TBC...

me: Haha! Cliffhanger! All of you now have to wait for the weekend!

Ianto: What! That's not fair!

me: **Marian**.**Locksley**: What website could I find the sheet music for the songs that I requested in the last chapter?

Jack: I hope all of you review! So far we are getting a lot of alert/favorites but the reviews are still low! Only 16?

me: Hey, that's still a lot since we're only in cahtper 04!

John: I hope more suprises would come!

me: The introduction of Rhiannon and her family would come later! Thus that's where the fun begins!

Ianto: Review and update!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Torchwood College

Summary: Ianto Jones is a student at Torchwood College while Jack Harkness is a teacher. Would it be love at first sight?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Torchwood!

* * *

"I had rather an interesting visit last night from one of my exes," Jack began. Ianto looked at him sharply thinking that this may be another way of Jack telling him he doesn't want to pursue. "I said 'no' to him," Jack continued as Ianto's face turned into a surprise expression, "I don't have any feelings for him and thus the only one that I feel now is you," Jack finished.

"Is that why you were late, sir? You were thinking about this?" Ianto asked slowly.

"My mind was set already last night about this, Ianto. The reason that I was late today was that I slept terribly last night," Jack explained as Ianto's eyes rose an eyebrow. "Believe it or not, I was late up last night reading John's newest novel," he said as he took out the book from his briefcase to show it to him. "It's not release out in the public yet and he gave it to me last night as an apology," he explained.

"Why would he do that?" Ianto asked as he braced himself for the answer.

Jack fidgeted slowly, "The book is based on us, Ianto. That's why I want to tell you this so that you won't find out about it later. It's based on our relationship since day one until to the day John cheated. This book won't be released until two weeks," he said.

"I still can't believe he wrote a book about your relationship with him," Ianto said as he kept staring at the book and memorizing the title so that he could write down the title on a piece of paper later on. He didn't want to let Jack know that he was intrigued to know what their relationship was like, he didn't want Jack to know that part of him is jealous and part of him is possessive. "Shouldn't you have gotten his approval or something before he published it?" Ianto asked.

Jack shrugged, "John doesn't need my permission. At least he didn't put our real names within the story, but different. He even put the school's name differently. If he had put in our real name's, I would have murdered him on the spot," he said.

"I better get going, my class starts within forty-five minutes," Ianto said looking at the clock.

"Ianto, wait a moment," Jack said as Ianto stopped and turned to look at him. Jack scribbled something on a small piece of paper that he tore and he handed it to Ianto who took it. He opened it up and he saw that it was an address and he raised an eyebrow at him. "My home address," Jack explained, "I want to continue our conversation again where we are leaving off right now. My home is twenty minutes away from the school so it shouldn't be hard to find," he said.

"But sir, what about the neighbors and the interruptions?" Ianto asked as he was staring at the small piece of paper in his hand as if he couldn't quite believe it.

"None of the neighbors work in the school," Jack said as he thought about Gwen whom lived right around the corner but not in the same street. "And John lives within ten minutes away from my home as he lives in an apartment. You won't be seeing him," he said.

Ianto sighed in relieved. All he needed now was an ex-lover who accuses the two of them for an illegal student/teacher relationship which it is. However Ianto was an adult and he could decide his own things and not other people that could do that. "Now I really need to get going, I don't want Professor Jean talking about me in front of the class for being late," he said as two students were late last time and Professor Jean have spoken to the class about their lateness making them uncomfortable.

Jack chuckled as he knew who is Professor Jean. "Go," he said and he leaned in and kissed Ianto on the cheek.

Ianto blushed at the contact and Jack smiled at the sight as Ianto grabbed his bag and left the classroom in a hurry. Jack shook his head in amusment, "he really is adorable," he said to himself as he shook his head and packed his stuff before leaving as well.

* * *

Later that night, Ianto stared in awe as he had just arrived at the home of Jack Harkness. It was barely sunset and he hoped that the man was already there and still not in school. It was 7:30pm and he didn't want to wait out in the open where anyone could see. Ianto was now nervous as ever as he stood in front of the doorway of Jack's home. The last time he was this nervous was seeing Lisa's family for the first time. Ianto fidgeted outside before the door was opened. Ianto looked up and saw Jack in front of him with a smile on his face.

"I just got home myself," Jack explained as he opened the door for him to let Ianto come inside. "I sort of let my last class out early to come home before you could. I don't want you waiting out there for everyone to see," he said as he closed the door.

Ianto looked around, "You and I think the same, Jack," he said as he turned to look at him, "nice home. My flat is really small," he said grimacing.

"I'm sure it's fine," Jack said.

Ianto shook his head, "You'll agree with me if you see it," he said as he sat down in the living room and Jack went to the kitchen to get two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"So, are you planning anything to do this weekend?" Jack asked as he poured the wine to the two glasses and sat down on the couch beside Ianto.

"I was going to see my sister, Rhiannon this upcoming Saturday. I think they want to do a barbaque and they invited me along," Ianto explained.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Any occassion?" He asked.

Ianto shrugged, "They do barbaque's once in awhile, but not all the time. It doesn't have to be anything special," he said. Before Ianto could say anything else, he felt lips against his own and Ianto opened up to let Jack roam inside. The two kissed heatedly before needing air as they were panting heavily as the two stared at one another.

"I missed that," Jack said as he reached up to Ianto and stroke his cheek gently.

Ianto smiled and he leaned in towards his hand. "You're serious about this then," he said.

"Of course. Why would I ask you here then?" Jack asked with a smile.

Ianto shook his head, "I guess now we'll continue that conversation that we had earlier," he said and Jack nodded as he begun speaking again.

* * *

TBC...

me: I know, short chapter! I wanted a chapter to come out today since today is the first day of July! I thought I was going to update tomorrow, but I changed my mind. I may do a one-shot this weekend of Torchwood so check out my profile time-to-time. It's going to be a special one-shot since it's my 6-year anniversary being on this website and it's been 1 year since Children of Earth! So hope for that.

Ianto: I still can't believe that they killed me off!

me: I know. I still can't watch Day 5 from Children of Earth knowing the fact that Ianto died! I hadn't seen it yet and I bought the DVD and I've seen Day 1-4 but not 5!

Jack: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Rhiannon: The next chapter is going to be me!

me: Yup! The introduction of Rhiannon!

Ianto: Review and update!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Torchwood College

Summary: Ianto Jones is a student at Torchwood College and there he meets Jack Harkness who is a teacher there. Would it be love at first sight?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Torchwood!

* * *

"C'mon Ianto! Stop sulking and help me look for the items that we need!" Rhiannon urged him as she and Ianto were in the grocery store shopping for the things that they need for the barbeque later that night as Johnny was back home baby-sitting the kids.

"I'm not sulking! Shouldn't you be the one doing this while I'm at home preparing to come?" Ianto complained as he hated grocery shopping and he only needs to do grocery if there weren't any food supplies at his apartment.

"Ianto, your not still upset about moving here, are you? Your not thinking about moving back home in Europe, are you?" Rhiannon asked worriedly as she stopped the cart and looked at her younger brother.

Ianto sighed, "It's not that, Rhi. I was going to make plans today but you made plans before I did!" He explained.

Rhiannon's eyes twinkled, "Oh really? Found yourself a girlfriend then?" She asked. Ianto blushed as he thought about Jack and Rhiannon squealed as several people turned to look at them. "Well, tell me her name, Ianto! What is she like?" Rhiannon asked as the people resumed their shopping but one particular man stood near them as he had froze at the name 'Ianto.'

"It's complicated, Rhi," Ianto began.

"How could it become more complicated than Lisa?" Rhiannon asked.

Ianto stayed quiet for a moment before replying, "His name is Jack Harkness."

The man by the two siblings dropped the flour that he was holding and he swore as the two siblings looked at him. "I'm just clumsy," the man lied with a laugh as he picked it up and put it back up.

"Hold on. That's a man's name," Rhiannon said blinking as she looked at Ianto who was staring at the floor. "Ianto Jones, have you've gone bender?" She asked surprised.

Ianto fidgeted nervously as he looked around and saw that the man have moved farther away but he was still in earshot. "It's weird," Ianto said slowly but quietly enough to let Rhiannon hear, "It's not men, Rhi. I've dated girls before and never dated men," he said.

"Then what is it?" Rhiannon asked.

"This is beyond complication, Rhi. I'm doing something that I know I supposed not to but I can't help it. I can't help falling in love," Ianto said as tears were flowing down his cheeks by now. Unknown to him and Rhiannon, the man have gripped his cart tightly as he overheard Ianto's confession.

"Ianto..." Rhiannon said slowly and she moved forward her brother and hugged him in a comforting way that would stop Ianto's tears from flowing.

* * *

The scene just a few minutes ago with Rhiannon hugging him seemed like hours later as it only had been ten minutes and Ianto was now still in the store looking around for the chips. Rhiannon was in the frozen food section looking for ribs that they could grill. "Well, isn't this dandy?" A voice asked as Ianto looked up and saw the same man that was nearby him and Rhiannon a few minutes ago with a grin on his face.

"Do I know you?" Ianto asked bewildered.

"Not really, but you know my ex-lover, Jack Harkness," the man said.

"You must be John," Ianto said without hesitation.

"John Hart to be exact. So, he told you about me but he didn't tell me about you? How romantic of him," John said as he looked up and down at Ianto, "you seem to be young for him. How old are you? You look like your 16 or something," John said.

"It's none of your business," Ianto snapped.

John smirked, "Is it? I could go to the police and tell them that my ex-lover has been with a minor. They could arrest him just like that," he said snapping his fingers.

"You wouldn't!"

"Would I?" John asked as he grinned.

Ianto glared at him, "I'm 18 to be exact and I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" He snapped.

"Hoho! Now I'm getting the whole picture! Your shagging it with a teacher! That's totally illegal!" John said.

Ianto was about to say something back until a store clerk interrupted him. "Excuse me, but I think you should take your argument outside! There are other people in the store and they're starting to complain about the loud noise!" He said.

Ianto paled at the thought of the customers and thought about what he and John were talking about. Some of these customers could be people that work at the school and Jack could easily get fired!

"I'm about done here anyway," John said with a smile as he looked at Ianto, "don't be so frightened, Ianto. I'm sure that you and Jack won't get caught on what your doing illegaly anyway," he said as he winked at Ianto before turning his cart around and leaving the aisle.

"Are you alright, sir? Should I call the police on him?" The store clerk asked as he didn't trust John at all.

Ianto shook his head, "I'm fine. That man won't bother me anymore," he said hopefully and the store clerk nodded slowly before leaving.

* * *

Jack was grading some papers as he heard his phone ringing. He looked at his mobile and it read 'Ianto Jones.' He grinned to himself as he put down his pen and answered it. "Ianto Jones, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I just had a run in with John Hart in the grocery store," Ianto said.

Jack frowned as he thought about the meeting that he had with John last Tuesday night. "Did anything happened between the two of you?" He asked worriedly as he was going to kill John if he injured Ianto in any way.

"No, however he and I did have a row in the store. He did threatened me with the police," Ianto added.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "He won't do anything, Ianto. I promise you," he lied as he had no idea what John was capable of doing so.

"That doesn't sound too convincing," Ianto said.

"You just have to trust me on this. I'll have a word with John," Jack said.

Ianto sighed as he still wasn't too sure. "I'll let you hold onto that," he said.

"Where are you now?" Jack asked intrigued.

"I'm in the car with Rhiannon. We're going back to her place," Ianto explained.

"Be safe," Jack said.

"I will," Ianto replied and the two hung up after that.

Jack sighed as he stared at the phone in front of him. He has to do something about John and he'll make sure of it.

* * *

"Ianto, what's going on in that brain of yours?" Rhiannon asked as soon as Ianto hung up the phone.

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled as he looked at her.

"Who is Jack Harkness and why is this man 'John' threatening you?" She asked worriedly.

Ianto stayed silent as he sighed. "You promised not to interfere and tell someone?" He asked.

"Now that really made me worry," Rhiannon said as she looked at her brother as they stopped at a red light.

Ianto stared at his sister as if debating he should tell her or not. "Jack Harkness is my English teacher at school and John is his ex. His threatening me to tell the police," he explained.

"What! Ianto! That's illegal!" Rhiannon pratically shouted at him.

Ianto winced at the raise of his sister's voice. "I know but I can't help falling in love now, could I?" He asked.

Rhiannon sighed as she turned to look at the light and saw that it was green. She began to drive. "You know what would happen if you get caught, don't you?" She asked.

"I know and I'm ready to deal with the consequences," Ianto said confidently.

"Let's just hope that Professor Jack Harkness could protect you at all costs. Because if he doesn't, I'll kill him," Rhiannon said confidently and Ianto didn't argue with that as he knew that Rhiannon could definitely kill him if she was angry enough.

* * *

TBC...

me: Now isn't this chapter long enough for you? I put up a new story yesterday as a one-shot though I might do another special one-shot this week since I've got another idea in my head. Hopefully it would be up this week.

Ianto: It's been one year since "Children of Earth" aired on television.

me: Why'd you think I'm doing the special one-shots? I watched Day 5 today on my DVD and I thought I'll start crying when they always mention "Ianto" and Jack running away in the end! I swear, I can't watch Day 5 again unless I'm bored or something.

Jack: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

me: Only 21 reviews! C'mon people, you could do better than that! A chapter will be dedicated if the reviews are reach on number 30!

Rhiannon: Review and update!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Torchwood College

Dedicated to: **thunderincrimson**! The author is review #30! Keep on reviewing!

Summary: Ianto Jones is a student at Torchwood College and there he meets Jack Harkness who is a teacher there. Would it be love at first sight?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Torchwood!

* * *

The next day Jack Harkness recieved an unexpected visit from John. Jack was going over his lessons plan for the week when the doorbell had rung. Jack was surprised that it may be Gwen thinking that she had forgotten to call ahead of time and so opened the door. However he was too shocked to see John Hart standing in front of him with a smile on his face. "Miss me?" He asked sweetly.

"You! What are _you _doing here?" Jack scolded angrily.

"What? No kiss or hug?" John asked smirking as he tries to get past Jack but Jack blocked his path.

"I don't want you anywhere near here! Your trespassing in my property!" Jack said angrily.

John raised an eyebrow, "It doesn't say 'trespassing' anywhere. I could go anywhere that I want," he said looking around.

"I'll tell the police that this is sexual harassment! I could put you in a restraining order," Jack threatened.

John laughed. "I don't think you'll do that. I'll tell the police more valuable information if you do," he said smugly.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you said you wouldn't hurt Ianto?" Jack asked.

John raised an eyebrow at him, "Wow. I can't believe you actually listened to me. When was the last time you trusted me?" He asked snickering.

"What is it that you want from me?" Jack asked with a growl.

John licked his lips at the thought as he looked up and down at Jack. Jack felt an uneasy feeling as he was being watched by John. He hated the man but he still cares for him in a way that he shouldn't. "Leave Ianto Jones and be with me," John said suddenly snapping Jack out off his thoughts.

"What! You can't be serious," Jack said.

"I don't kid around, Jack. I'll give you 48 hours to decide and I'm sure that you won't like it if you decline," John said smirking and he leaned up and kissed Jack on the lips as Jack didn't respond back. John pulled back away and stared at him. "I'll come by your place Tuesday evening. Go and decide by then," he said and he winked at Jack before turning around and walking away from him.

* * *

One hour later, Jack and Gwen were sitting outside on the patio drinking tea as Gwen came by herself as Rhys had work that day. "Jack, I haven't seen you like this for quite awhile. Your phone call seems urgent and you seem worried," she said worriedly.

Jack sighed as he put his cup down on the table. "John is threatening Ianto and I to the police," he began.

"What? Tell me the whole story," Gwen said as she listened.

"And so, if I don't give up Ianto and be with him, he'll go to the police and Ianto could be taken away from me," Jack finished.

"I think you should do what's right, Jack. You have to break up with him," Gwen said slowly.

Jack looked up at her sharply. "I just begun this relationship, Gwen. I don't want to loose Ianto this early," he said.

Gwen looked at him, "What would you do if the police finds out? Would you quit for Ianto or would Ianto quit for you?" She asked.

"I'll quit for Ianto," Jack replied without hesitation. "Ianto still has a lot to do with his education and so young that he doesn't need to protect me," he said.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Gwen asked.

"I just do," Jack replied.

Gwen looked at him and sighed. "Well, I can't stop you. I just hope you know what your doing and whatever your doing is enough to protect your relationship," she said.

Jack nodded as he didn't say anything back.

* * *

The next day was really nerving for Ianto. As he waited for Jack to start English class that day, he was with Toshiko outside the classroom speaking to one another as the two sat on the bench and studied for the upcoming quiz. "Did you do anything special this weekend, Ianto?" Toshiko asked with a smile as she knew all about Ianto's new relationship with Jack.

"Oh yea. A lot of drama happened over the weekend," Ianto said slowly as he thought about John and Jack.

Toshiko frowned as she hadn't spoken to him all weekend long. "What is it Ianto? What's going on in your brainless brain of yours?" She asked with a smile.

Ianto glared at her as Toshiko laughed. "It's weird. Ever since I've gotten to school today, I felt like I was being watched or something. When I turn around though; there's no one there," he said shivering a bit.

Toshiko frowned and she was about to say something as a voice rung out. "What? I can't visit you in school, Jack?"

Ianto blinked in shock as he stood up from where he was sitting and saw John and Jack walking side-by-side together.

"What is it that you want from me, John? I told you on Saturday to leave me be and my lover!" Jack snapped as he saw there was a crowd of students by his classroom waiting for him and saw Ianto standing next to Toshiko.

John looked and saw Ianto standing nearby with a fierce glare on his face. He smirked and he knew that Ianto couldn't do anything to help Jack to defend him and John was happy about that within that moment. "I'll just leave you be and just think about what we've spoken a few days ago," he said and since Jack was still glaring at him with anger, John couldn't help it but leaned up towards him and kissed him on the lips roughly.

Jack was so startled that he didn't pull back right away. He heard a worried voice saying: "Ianto?" and Jack pulled away quickly as soon as he heard that and turned around and saw Toshiko staring at Ianto worriedly as Ianto had his hands in a fist and was glaring at Jack with an anger that he hadn't seen before.

"24 hours left," John whispered in a smirk victory and he kissed Jack on the cheek and left as half the students were watching his retreated back and the other half were watching Ianto and Toshiko.

Once John retreated his back, Jack cleared his throat and the students turned to stare at him. "Now that's settled, I think it's time to start for class," he said and he begun walking as he knew that rumors would go around the school with this escapde between him and John and now Ianto. Was he ready to face the music and lie to an audience to keep their relationship safe?

* * *

Later that evening, Jack went home and he had a tough day at school that day. The rumors of him, John, and Ianto went escalating throughout the school and he had to reassure his peers that there was nothing going on between him and Ianto and it was just a lover's spat between him and John as he had lied to his peers that John saw him and Ianto speaking to one another as if they were lovers and became jealous.

He had recieved a warning and Jack hoped that he had seen the last of John in the school. He and Ianto had never spoken to one another the whole day as the two feared that the students and teachers may think that the rumors are true even though it is. Jack wanted to be comforted by Ianto, but he didn't want to risk it.

Just then, Jack heard the doorbell rung. He frowned at the sound as he got up from the couch and went to the door to opened it. He knew it wasn't Gwen since she had a date with Rhys that night, it couldn't be Ianto because he didn't want to be caught seen by him, and it couldn't be John, could it? He took a deep breath before opening the door.

He didn't saw anyone outside but he looked down and saw a brown envelope lying on the ground with his name on top. He frowned as he stooped down and got it as he opened it. He gasped at the contents that he saw. There were photocopies of him and Ianto kissing one another or naked! Impossible! He and Ianto weren't even in that stage yet to go and have sex!

He stared at the picture before looking up and looking around outside to spot anyone walking around his house. He didn't saw anyone suspicious. Whoever dropped this off was long gone. He stared down at the picture in front of him. Somebody must have been stalking them and using photoart to make these! He now knew that he must call Ianto as soon as possible and ask him if he had seen someone or felt like someone watching him. He had been pretty busy lately that day and he probably wasn't bothered by the fact that he was being stalked and hadn't noticed anything. Well, whatever was the reason, he was ready to face the consequences and he was always prepared before John.

* * *

TBC...

me: Ok, the whole story is AU but the ending isn't! I just came up with the ending a few days ago in class! You'll see.

Ianto: At least the chapter is long!

me: Yea, because I think this weekend I'm going to concentrate on a one-shot that I want to do. I just saw the movie "Vampire Assistant" and it was good! I just thought about the slash between Darren/Crespley and came up with an idea of a one-shot. I just love Crespley for some reason. To me, his pretty cute for a 200-year-old vampire! Is he 200? I haven't read the books. I will be though.

Jack: So no update for "Torchwood College" this weekend?

me: Probably not. I didn't do the one-shot for "Children of Earth" that I was thinking of yet. I may do that also this weekend even though it was supposed to be for this week for Ianto's death anniversary.

John: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Gwen: Review and update!


	8. Chapter 8

TItle: Torchwood College

Summary: Ianto Jones is a student at Torchwood College and there he meets Jack Harkness who is a teacher. Would it be love at first sight?

Disclaimer: I do not owe Torchwood!

* * *

Today was the day that Jack was supposed to meet John somehow concerning about Ianto. Jack wasn't going to give up on Ianto and not by John. Jack knew that John was either way overprotective of him or a jealous bastard who wants him to himself. All day today, Jack wanted to be alone with Ianto, but he never saw the young man. He hadn't seen him during his lab hours as he was scanning frantically around the lab trying to find him so that he wouldn't miss him even though he was supposed to be paying attention to the student that he was helping.

Jack was growing furious and he cancelled his lab hours later that afternoon to go home early as if he knew he was going to stay at school a bit longer, he would pratically accidentally yell at somone out of anger or hit something. Jack knew that Ianto may be in school still, so he decided to call John and thankfully, John answered right away and was coming there within a few minutes.

As soon as the doorbell rung, Jack opened the door quickly and John was about to say something but Jack interrupted him. "I don't care what you do to me or to Ianto, John. I'm not letting you kill off a relationship that I am entitled to to be happy with somone and just because your my ex-boyfriend doesn't give you the right to interfere!" He snapped.

John gawked at Jack and then gave a smirk. "Is that your final answer, Jack? Is that what you really want with your life? To be with someone younger than you are? A path that could lead off to end your teaching career?" He asked.

"Yes and I will protect Ianto so that he could stay in his education," Jack said determined.

John sighed as he looked at him. "Well, that's a pity. I guess I'll leave you to it," he said and with that, he leaned up and kissed Jack on the kiss as a gesture of good-bye before turning to walk away from him.

"Hold it! What are you planning, John? Did you sent those pictures?" Jack asked with a scowl.

John turned around, "I don't know what you mean. Frantically, I think you have the wrong assumption," he said and he turned around and Jack didn't saw the snicker on John's face as he left.

* * *

Later that evening, Jack waited for Ianto as he wanted to tell him what happened earlier that day. Once eight o'clock hit, he heard the doorbell rung and just like before, he sprung up from where he was sitting and went to go get it. "I miss you," Jack said and he put his arms around Ianto's waist to pull him forward and kissed him where anyone could see.

Ianto responded back eagerly and the two broke it off for need of oxygen. The two went back inside and Ianto saw that Jack made dinner for him unexpectedly as he looked up at him surprise. "I thought it would be nice to have a candle light dinner," Jack explained as he lit the candles and dimmed the light, "besides, I'm sure your all worked up from school or other things that you were doing after school," he said.

"If I have known Jack, I would have bought wine or something," Ianto said.

"I have wine," Jack said gesturing to the fridge, "why don't you get it out and pop it open while I'll go get the food?" He asked with a smile.

"Mmm, someone's in a good mood today. What's going on? Did something happened with John?" Ianto asked worriedly as he poured the wine into two wine glasses before setting the wine aside.

"Sort of," Jack began as Ianto stared at him bewildered as he looked at what Jack was holding. Jack was holding two plates of salads and Jack caught him staring. He sniggered, "Salads first then main menu and finally desert," he said as he licked his lips and stared at Ianto.

Ianto blushed and turned away quickly from Jack before sitting down on one of the chairs at the table. "Tell me the situation, Jack. I need to know since I'm involved in this too," he said as he took a bite out off his salad. The two begun eating and Ianto listened to Jack as Jack told him what happened earlier that afternoon as Jack took pieces of his salad to eat them. When Jack was done and the salads were gone, Ianto was now staring at Jack eyes wide. "Your willing to loose your job for me?" He asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"I don't want to loose you, Ianto," Jack said softly, "your the top of my list since John dumped me. I love you too much," Jack explained.

"I...I love you too," Ianto admitted as he blushed at the confession and Jack smiled at the sight. "Where do we go from here?" He asked.

"I was wondering, how about dinner and a movie? I don't bloody care if anyone sees us in the public," Jack said smiling as he took out the main dish.

Ianto looked at the main dish and licked his lips. "Salmon, shrimp and rice. A good meal," he said as he took a bite and moaned at the sensation and Jack fidgeted in his seat nervously. "And good also," he said as he licked his lips to savor the flavor.

"I hate to break it to you, Ianto, but you never answered my question," Jack replied.

Ianto blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry; I mean, I don't mind dinner and a movie. When do you want it to be?" He asked.

"How about Friday night? There's this good Italian place that we could go too and the movie Inception comes out this weekend," Jack said.

Ianto smiled, "That's a movie that I'm tempted to watch in theatre, you know my taste in movies already," he said as Jack chuckled. "How about dinner at six and movie at eight or nine?" Ianto asked.

"Absolutely," Jack said nodding with a smile.

"Good, your place or mine?" Ianto asked and he just had to snigger as Jack said his since he knew that John doesn't know where he lives. Ianto looked at the man who was talking to him with a smile on his face as Ianto was half listening and half thinking. If Jack was going to go and give up his job for him, he would give up his education for him also even though Jack wants him to stay in school. Ianto was determined to protect his and Jack's relationship no matter what John does to them. He doesn't want to loose Jack like he did with Lisa who died in an accident. He wants a normal life and if being normal means loosing your education to be with someone that you love, and so be it and Ianto was just thinking of that.

* * *

TBC...

me: And the long waited chapter is here! Sorry for the hiatus. Well, it isn't a hiatus since I was just busy with summer school biology. I thought I wasn't going to have time to update today, but I did! Hopefully this weekend, I'll have time to provide you the next chapter!

Ianto: Now what?

me: Oh, you'll see! I already have the whole entire story planned out in my head. This chapter just took me awhile mainly because of school and another factor I had to rewrite the chapter a couple of times since I didn't liked it and I didn't know how to write it. Sort of like a writer block moment for me during this week.

Jack: Short!

me: I know, hopefully next chapter would be longer.

John: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Ianto: Review and update.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Torchwood College

Summary: Ianto Jones is a student at Torchwood College and there he meets Jack Harkness who is a teacher. Would it be love at first sight?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Torchwood!

* * *

Over more than a week had passed since Ianto and Jack had their dinner together at Jack's place and had both agreed to be out in the open for the public to see and neither one cared about John nor the media. Neither men wasn't worried about the stalker either. The first four days after their dinner, they felt as if someone was stalking them, but after that, it died down.

John's book was released out to the public and Ianto bought a copy as he was interested on finding out more details of his and Jack's relationship prior to the incident that caused them to break up. Ianto was a fast reader and he had finished the book within three days time and he was furious with John. How could he cheat on Jack if Jack was loyal to him? But then again both John and Jack were flirts but Jack doesn't mean it to other people while John does. The next time Ianto sees John, he would punch him in the face hard for making Jack hurt.

It was now Saturday night one week after John's released book as Ianto and Toshiko decided to make a double date but when Jack heard about it, he wanted to bring Gwen along so it was now a triple date. Gwen wasn't too sure about the idea being seen with a student after school hours, but she didn't want to upset Jack as Jack was her best friend.

The three decided to go to the movies to go and watch "The Last Airbender." It was a new movie that came out during that weekend and it was a popular movie since it was based off a cartoon show. Neither one saw the cartoon show, but the movie was good. Once the movie finished, the three were about to get up from their seats, until the person in front of them turned around and saw them.

"Professor Harkness, Ianto, and Toshiko, it's a surprise to see all three of you here," the person said as Jack regonized the person and it was one of his students name Gareth Lee.

Ianto fidgeted nervously in his seat as he looked at Jack. "I just came from the movies to watch with Gwen and Rhys," Jack said indicating to Gwen and her lover, "I didn't know that I would run into Ianto, Toshiko and her lover as well," Jack explained calmly.

"Oh," Gareth said quietly as if he didn't believed Jack at all. "It's just that you don't see every day to see a student with the teacher after school hours," he explained.

Jack was about to say something but the girl beside Gareth interrupted him. "Gareth, we better get going. We don't want to miss the circus now, do we?" The girl asked with a smile.

Gareth nodded, "Enjoy your evening," Gareth muttered under his breath as he and the girl walked away from them.

"Well, that was a surprise," Toshiko said worriedly.

"You don't think Gareth is our stalker now, do you?" Ianto asked as he was watching Gareth's retreating back.

"Stalker? What stalker?" Owen asked bewildered.

Jack shook his head, "Gareth is a good student. He wouldn't be like that," he said confident.

"I suggest we should leave now before one of our students catch us again," Gwen suggested.

"Agreed," Jack replied as the others stood up to leave the cinema. As much as he and Ianto wants to be out in the open, he didn't want to deal with the media or students that night and he just wants to spend time with his lover and friends.

However, once outside in the lobby, they were surprised to find students from the college campus. Jack and Gwen saw many students from their classes and knew something was up. "Uh, Mr. Jordan, is something going on now that's popular with the kids?" Gwen asked as she saw one of her students in her math classes.

"Professor! I didn't saw you there," Erik Jordan said as he fidgeted nervously, "The Last Airbender" and "The Twilight Saga" are both popular films among teens and young adults," Erik explained, "that's why there's a lot of students from the campus here tonight. A lot of theatre sold out tickets for both movies," he finished as he looked up and saw Jack and his face saw recgonition.

"You know Professor Harkness?" Gwen asked concerned as she saw that Ianto, Owen, and Toshiko weren't near them anymore.

Before Erik could say anything, a voice interrupted him. "We all know the argument that happened between he and that bloke before. The rumors are around campus that it also involves a student name Ianto Jones," the girl next to him said.

"Gwen, we better get going," Jack called out to her from behind.

"Have fun at the cinema," Gwen said which was her good-bye as she and Rhys quickly left with Jack and Erik and the girl watched in amusement as they saw three more people following them from behind.

"Now what?" Ianto asked worriedly as he and the others were heading towards the car that they came with and Ianto saw many people that were students staring at him as Ianto knew some of them.

"We still continue the night," Jack replied calmly.

"What? But what about monday morning?" Owen asked.

"This doesn't concern you, Owen. Ianto and I made a promise to one another and we will stick close to one another no matter what the circumstances may be," Jack said angrily.

"Even if that means firing you or expelling him?" Owen asked.

"Yes; I will get fired if that's meant for that but I'm not going to let Ianto expelled because of me. He needs his education," Jack explained as Ianto shot him a look.

"Oi, are we leaving or not?" Rhys called out as he was in the driver seat. The group went inside and they continued their night peacefully.

* * *

The next day wasn't a peaceful one for Jack Harkness. The doorbell rung and Jack answered the door hoping that it was Ianto, but it wasn't. He was surprised to see two officers. "May I help you?" He asked politely.

"Ianto Jones, where is he?" One of them asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Jack asked confused.

"Last night, one of the students saw you and the student together at the cinema. She was concerned for his safety since it's illegal to have a student and teacher relationship," the officer explained.

"I may have run in to him, but it doesn't mean that we were together the whole time," Jack said.

"I'm sure that this picture would ring the bell," the other officer said as he handed Jack a picture.

Jack took it and saw that it was a snapshot of the group having dinner at a restaurant after the cinema. "I thought you said that the student said that it was in the cinema?" He asked.

"That same student went to the same restaurant with her boyfriend after you did," the officer explained.

"Well, apparently, I've been home the whole entire evening. That must be taken like in a computer program software to develop that," he lied with a smile on his face.

The officers stared at him as if they weren't believing him at all for a moment. "We will continue this investigation and we will report this to the headmaster of the school," one of them said.

"Of course," Jack said nodding and the officers bid him farewell and Jack watched them leave before closing the door behind him. Jack now knew that he must come prepared for whatever it may be tomorrow morning. Jack was now sure that the stalker may be a woman and that woman may be one of his students that John may have paid big for. He just hopes that he'll be able to look for the signs tomorrow if he wouldn't be called into the headmaster office of the school.

* * *

TBC...

me: I've updated again and I hope I get more reviews than last time. I only gotten 1 review from the last chapter. That's sad, y'know? I was hoping for more reviews since I haven't updated for quite awhile, but noooo. (Sighs). Oh well, I hope this chapter makes everyone's day.

Ianto: How many more chapters?

me: It's either one or two chapters. So it may be done by next weekend if I'm not too busy with biology again.

Jack: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

me: Next chapter the stalker is revealed and more dramatic scenes in the school.

Gwen: Review and update!

me: By the way, has anyone seen the season finale of Doctor Who that aired? I was like, wow! All the past creatures are now allies against the Doctor! I have a feeling that time may reverse itself next episode of the finale. And when they spoke about the Vortex Manipulator in the beginning, I was like grinning like mad! I was like, "shit! That must have been Jack's or John's!" I was also thinking that Jack would make an appearance himself even though he wouldn't after the 456 even though it's already been a year. Hmm, I wonder if Jack and Professor River Song ever met in the 51st century? That would be cool and that they would meet again in either in Torchwood or Doctor Who. Who knew that the cyberman are still alive? I guess Yvonne Hartman is somewhere out there, huh?


	10. Chapter 10

TItle: Torchwood College

Summary: Ianto Jones is a student at Torchwood College and there he meets Jack Harkness who is a teacher. Would it be love at first sight?

Disclaimer: I do not owe Torchwood!

* * *

"What do we do?" Ianto asked worriedly as he was inside the home of Jack's after the police had visited earlier that day.

"We go as normal," Jack replied, "I'm sure that tomorrow the headmaster would have curious questions and that he would call me in for answers and I will tell the truth," he said confidently.

Ianto looked up at him. "I just can't sit there and let your life go through shit! I agreed to this relationship because I love you, Jack! I don't want anything happen to you!" He said angrily.

"I know Ianto," Jack said slowly as he sighed. "What else can we do? We can't hide any more since we agreed to be out in the public in the first place and thus look where it gotten us. I'm sure that John is somehow behind this," he muttered but Ianto heard him.

"Do you regret doing this Jack?" Ianto asked slowly and fearfully.

Jack stared at him horrified. "How can you think that, Ianto? I'm risking my career by protecting you!" He exclaimed.

"I don't need protection, Jack! I can take care of myself and I want to be with you! If you agree to quit your job, wouldn't the police just make you go further away from me or worst so that you won't be able to see me any more? Think about it Jack!" He said.

"Then come with me tomorrow," Jack said as Ianto looked at him quickly, "if the headmaster calls me in for answers, I want you to be there and I want you by my side," he added.

Without hesitation, Ianto replied: "I will, Jack."

Jack smiled, "Stay with me tonight, Ianto? I want to see you when I wake up in the morning," he said.

Ianto looked at him and nodded. Later that night, the two made love for the first time as if sensing each others thoughts about the upcoming events of tomorrow.

* * *

The next day the two went to the school together in the same car as they decided that it was time to tell the school anyway so they would save time telling the headmaster and the students. The students who knows about the rumors about Professor Jack Harkness seeing a student name Ianto Jones stared at the car as Jack and Ianto pulled up. Many of the students had Professor Harkness before and thus remembered him from before and were surprised to find someone younger than him with him in the car.

"I guess we don't have to wait long," Jack said to Ianto as he gestured to the teachers that were nearby and Ianto saw one of the teachers running away.

"Do you know them?" Ianto asked as he and Jack got out off the car.

"Yes; the man who just run is Julian Williams and the two woman are Cathy Wood and Amelia Reinalds. All are English teachers like I am," Jack explained.

"I guess we don't have to wait long," Ianto said as Jack looked up and saw Headmaster Andrew Brown coming in a rush with Julian Williams right beside him.

"I assume that you're Mr. Jones?" Headmaster Brown asked looking at Ianto.

"Yes sir," Ianto said nodding.

"Go to class and I will speak privately with Professor Harkness here. I will get someone to get you when I'm through with him," Headmaster Brown said as he gave a stern look at Jack.

"But sir, I have class with Jack right now," Ianto replied.

"Professor Wood is taking over until I'm through with Professor Harkness here. Now go to class Mr. Jones," Headmaster Brown said angrily.

Ianto glared at him and then looked at Jack who nodded at him. "Yes sir," he muttered and he quickly left without looking or saying anything to both of the men.

* * *

"Indeed I was truly surprise when two officers came to me early this morning telling me that one of my teachers was caught with a student out on a date! I highly ignored it along with the rumors that are still going around the school. I ignored everything until Julian came running to me and imagine my surprise!" Andrew said angrily as he sat at his chair and was facing Jack who was still standing. "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation?" He asked sarcastically.

"I prefer to stand, sir," Jack said slowly.

"I'm going to ask you nicely, Jack: terminate your relationship with Mr. Jones and all charges will be dropped and I will move Mr. Jones to a new English class and I will see to it that Mr. Jones won't have any of his English classes with you," Andrew said calmly.

"No," Jack said without hesitation nor a moment of pause.

"What?" Andrew asked surprised as he looked at Jack.

"Ianto and I made a promise with each other. No matter what the consequences are, we are going to stand by each other and take it," Jack said.

"Do you love him that much, Jack?" Andrew asked.

"Yes sir," Jack replied.

Andrew stared at him momentarily before sighing. "You may go back to your classroom, Jack. Tell Mr. Jones that I want to see him," he said.

"Yes sir," Jack said nodding as he turned.

"Oh and Jack?" Andrew called out as Jack looked back at him, "be expecting visitors in your room," he said as Jack looked surprised and nodded and left without another word.

* * *

Ianto couldn't sit still at all since class started knowing the fact that Jack was talking with Headmaster Brown at the moment. He knew that the other students were staring at him and felt their anger behind it as well. He couldn't blame them. Each and one of them liked Jack as a teacher and they hated to see Jack in an terrible state. Toshiko couldn't even look at him in the eye when Ianto had arrived at the classroom.

"Mr. Jones, could you answer the question?"

Ianto snapped up as he heard his name. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Professor Wood glared at him, "What was the reason Othello killed Desdemona?" She asked.

Ianto looked down at his paper and saw that he didn't answer the question. "I'm sorry, but I didn't answer that," he said as it had been a busy weekend and he was about to do it yesterday but Jack called and made him come over to his place and things went to a different way there.

"That's not an excuse, Mr. Jones. I am not someone that you could shag just to get an 'A' in the class," Professor Wood said angrily.

Ianto's face turned into anger and he heard the other students making gagging noises around him and he was pleased that Toshiko didn't say anything. Ianto was about to comment until he heard the door opened and everyone looked up and saw Jack. "Headmaster Brown wants to see you, Ianto," Jack said.

Ianto looked at Jack nervously and he didn't saw any expression on Jack's face at all. He stood up and gathered up his things and walked towards Jack. "What happened?" He asked worriedly.

Jack shook his head, "He didn't say. I haven't been fired yet and you haven't been expelled yet," he said.

"Look! There are having a lover's spat!" A voice called out and some of the students made gagging noise as Jack looked up sharply at them and the class quieted down.

"I should go," Ianto muttered and Jack nodded and he watched Ianto leave the classroom without looking back.

* * *

TBC...

me: Ok, I lied. I changed the ending of the story again in my head so the ending to this story is going to flow with the rest of the story. I was thinking about another ending but it may not go right. However, I can put up the other ending just for fun for all you to see which ending would have been better. I think I'll do that so there might be two more chapters. I'm going to update this weekend now that I have my exam out off the way from biology since I took it this morning and next week, I'm not too sure if I'm going to update because I have two exams to study for since next week is my last week of summer school. So the next time I'll update is probably the first weekend of August after this weekend. Unless I have time next week but I doubt it. So yea...

Ianto: That was it?

me: Oh but the next chapter is going to be your turn!

Jack: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Ianto: Review and update!

me: Please review! I want to get this story up to 50 reviews at least! And I am planning on writing another new multific story again after this.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Torchwood College

Summary: Ianto Jones is a student at Torchwood College and there he meets Jack Harkness who is a teacher. Would it be love at first sight?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Torchwood!

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Ianto asked as he knocked softly on the door and he let himself inside as the door was slightly opened and he could see Headmaster Andrew Brown deep in thought as he sat at his chair as if he was staring into space.

"Yes; sit down Mr. Jones," Headmaster Brown said as he gestured to the seat in front of him. Ianto sat down at the chair as he was quite nervous on what Headmaster Brown was about to say. "I'm having a difficult choice here, Mr. Jones," he began as he looked up at him.

"I'm not sure where to begin, sir," Ianto replied.

"One of my very best teacher is dating a student and thus it is illegal in this state. I am having a difficult choice here by either firing him or expelling you," Headmaster Brown said.

"I'm sure that you heard that Jack wants to get fired so that I could stay and have my education here," Ianto began, "however, I don't listen to Jack and I want him to teach here and I'll be the one to move out off the school," he finished.

"I'm afraid that is not wise," Headmaster Brown said.

"What?" Ianto asked surprised.

"The damaged has been done already in the school. Students will look down at Mr. Harkness and Mr. Harkness will have difficult time teaching here as neither the students or teachers would be able to trust him again," Headmaster Brown said.

"What are you going to do, sir?" Ianto asked as he fidgeted nervously on his seat.

"I already contacted the police and the police are on there way to Mr. Harkness class. I'm afraid it's too late for you to do anything for him," Headmaster Brown said.

"No! Don't arrest Jack, sir! I agreed to this! You should arrest me instead!" Ianto exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat.

"Do you love him that much that you want to get yourself arrested just so you could protect him?" Headmaster Brown asked as he eyed Ianto carefully.

Ianto nodded, "He and I made a promise to each other. We don't care about the consequences that will happen to us. We want to be with each other, sir. I love him too much and it breaks my heart to see him in pain," he said.

Without hesitation, Headmaster Brown said: "Go."

"Sir?" Ianto asked confused.

"Go and save him," Headmaster Brown replied.

"Thank you sir," Ianto said as he grabbed his stuff and he turned around and was about to leave the office until he was interrupted.

"Don't let me regret this, Mr. Jones," Headmaster Brown said and Ianto didn't turn around and he left the office without seeing the smile on the headmaster's face.

* * *

Ianto's heart pounded as he ran fast as he could back to the classroom. Already he could see a crowd forming there and are those news reporters? Ianto frowned as he entered the scene and immediately the reporters turned their attention to him and began asking questions.

"What's going to happen to Professor Harkness?"

"What's going on with you between Mr. John Hart and Professor Jack Harkness?"

Ianto ignored the questions as he barged through the classroom door and saw two police officers handcuffing John Hart. He blinked in surprise. "What's going on? What's _he _doing here?" Ianto asked as he glared at John.

"Before the police came, John came in the classroom and showed me more pictures of you and me," Jack explained.

"I thought it was the perfect opportunity as I saw the police earlier and I thought they were here to arrest Jack," John said.

"So the police aren't here to arrest Jack? Then what are those reporters?" Ianto asked bewildered.

"That's what I like to know," Jack said as he glared at John.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do them!" John exclaimed.

"I did," a voice piped up as everyone including the students turned and saw Headmaster Andrew Brown coming inside. "Professor Jack Harkness wasn't the only one who was involved with a student before," he said making everyone shocked.

"I thought that was just a rumor," Professor Wood commented.

Headmaster Brown shook his head. "A student name Scott McCoy became attractive to me and granted I felt the same way to him. He graduated from the college and he and I married right after," he said with a smile, "we were very discreet since before then people wouldn't take it too highly about two gay men and yet alone a student and teacher relationship," he explained.

"Uh, what about the reporters, sir?" Ianto asked again.

"I was the one who called them," Headmaster Brown said, "I know there's an election coming up on Prop 89 and I'm hoping that it would pass," he said.

"Prop 89?" A student asked bewildered.

"Idiot, it's for having an legal student and teacher relationship as long as every party is above eighteen," a student replied.

"So the police are here to arrest John because his a stalker?" Ianto asked.

"Oh, his more than that," one of the officers said, "we've been chasing this guy in New York. He robbed someone's house and stole money," he said.

"How is that possible? His there writing a novel!" Jack exclaimed as he glared at his ex-lover.

"I changed my identity in New York and used my real name as a penname," John explained as he knew that he had to tell the truth now that the cat was out off the bag.

"He also caught me in a corner this morning and blackmailed me," Headmaster Brown added with a frown as he glared at John.

"I knew that was the wrong move," John muttered.

"So what now? What about those reporters outside?" Ianto asked.

"Now we tell them the truth and tell them to vote," Headmaster Brown said with a smile as he headed outside and begun talking to the reporters.

* * *

One month later...

"Congratulations on holding onto each other, you two!" Gwen said happily as Headmaster Brown was throwing a celebration party at his home for passing Prop 89. "I totally forgotten about that election," Gwen said.

"Thanks Gwen," Ianto said with a blush.

"Has anyone found out about that stalker who was helping John?" Rhys asked.

Ianto nodded slowly as his blush disappeared. "Toshiko Sato," he said quietly but everyone heard him.

"What?" Rhys and Gwen asked surprised.

"Toshiko was with us the whole entire time during dinner, remember? There were times that she left to use the bathroom. After the arrest of John, Toshiko felt so guilty that she confessed everything with us in private. She also claimed that John threatened and blackmailed her about Owen and herself. Toshiko was going to be sentenced in jail but I demanded she didn't need to be as she was innocent in all of this like Headmaster Brown was. Toshiko and I are still on speaking terms but not that much as before," Ianto explained.

"Whatever happened with John?" Rhys asked.

"Suicide," Jack piped up sadly as Ianto tries to comfort him and Gwen and Rhys looked at him. "John wanted to see me two days ago and so I went to visit him in jail," Jack explained, "he gave me his blessing for the both of us and I accepted it. Later that day I found out that he killed himself with the help by one of his inmates. John's burial is going to be held this weekend," Jack said.

"Cheer up Jack!" A voice exclaimed as the group turned and saw Headmaster Brown with a smile. "You two should be happy now that no insane ex is going after you two any more," he said.

"He wasn't insane!" Jack snapped as he thought that John was just a troubled guy who was madly in love with him but cheated without being discreet by it.

"I'm so sorry about him. His just drunk," a voice replied.

"You must be Scott McCoy," Ianto said.

"Yes I am," Scott replied with a smile.

"Well, let's just enjoy the party then since tomorrow we don't have school and we could get drunk all night!" Gwen exclaimed happily.

Rhys groaned in dismay, "She's not going to be happy tomorrow," he muttered as he watched his wife get drunk.

Ianto smiled at Jack who smiled back as they returned to the party. Everything would be alright with them and they knew that now that John is out off the way and thus they would live happily ever after.

* * *

End.

me: This ending was my second choice and so, the next chapter should be the other ending that I was thinking but it wouldn't be A.U. at all. The next chapter would be a whole different scenario.

Scott: At least you've introduced me!

me: I wanted to end this story. I'm back into a Star Trek '09 fan again.

Ianto: So next chapter will be up next weekend?

me: Yup; and I'll be going somewhere Friday afternoon until Tuesday night but I will have time to write. I'm officially on vacation next weekend since summer school ends Thursday!

Jack: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Rhys: review and update!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Torchwood College

Summary: Ianto Jones is a student at Torchwood College and there he meets Jack Harkness who is a teacher. Would it be love at first sight?

Dedicated: This is for Marian Locksley for an early happy birthday gift Sunday.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Torchwood!

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Ianto asked as he knocked softly on the door and he let himself inside as the door was slightly opened and he could see Headmaster Andrew Brown deep in thought as he sat at his chair as if he was staring into space.

"Yes; sit down Mr. Jones," Headmaster Brown said as he gestured to the seat in front of him. Ianto sat down at the chair as he was quite nervous on what Headmaster Brown was about to say. "I'm having a difficult choice here, Mr. Jones," he began as he looked up at him.

"I'm not sure where to begin, sir," Ianto replied.

"One of my very best teacher is dating a student and thus it is illegal in this state. I am having a difficult choice here by either firing him or expelling you," Headmaster Brown said.

"I'm sure that you heard that Jack wants to get fired so that I could stay and have my education here," Ianto began, "however, I don't listen to Jack and I want him to teach here and I'll be the one to move out off the school," he finished.

"I'm afraid that is not wise," Headmaster Brown said.

"What?" Ianto asked surprised.

"The damaged has been done already in the school. Students will look down at Mr. Harkness and Mr. Harkness will have difficult time teaching here as neither the students or teachers would be able to trust him again," Headmaster Brown said.

"What are you going to do, sir?" Ianto asked as he fidgeted nervously on his seat.

"I already contacted the police and the police are on there way to Mr. Harkness class. I'm afraid it's too late for you to do anything for him," Headmaster Brown said.

"No! Don't arrest Jack, sir! I agreed to this! You should arrest me instead!" Ianto exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat.

Headmaster Brown shook his head, "I am so sorry," he said and with that, Ianto didn't have to think twice as he grabbed his stuff and ran from the room. Unknown to him, tears were coming out from the headmaster's eyes as Ianto had walked out from the room.

* * *

Ianto ran and ran until he had reached his destination. He saw that the police were there and to his surprise, news reporters were also outside. They turned around and saw him immediately and begun to ask questions.

"Are you incrediblity insane to seduce a teacher, Mr. Jones?"

"What were you thinking at the time when you started shagging him?"

Ianto ignored the questions as he pushed his way through and into the classroom as he slammed the door behind him as the students, police, the two teachers, and to his outer surprise, John Hart all looked up to see who it was.

"Well! If it isn't Eye Candy! That's my new nickname for you," John said with a grin, "you look good enough to eat with those clothes that you're wearing," he said as John chuckled as he heard gagging noises coming from the students.

"You should be the one arrested and not him!" Ianto snapped.

"What did I do? I just represented the facts that I have to the police," John said innocently.

"What facts? You were the one stalking us!" Ianto roared out.

"Actually, no, that was your friend Toshiko," John said as he and Ianto turned to look at Toshiko who had her head down. "You see, I have some specific information about her parents that I could tell the police and that they could arrest them if they are known. I also did the same thing to the headmaster," John said smirking.

"Jack, do something! You shouldn't be the one going to jail! You're innocent!" Ianto pleaded to his lover.

Jack shook his head, "There's so much evidence that he has that I have to go, Ianto," he said sadly.

"What did you do with Headmaster Brown?" Ianto asked seething.

John grinned, "Oh I might have people in high places that are near his lover, Scott," he said.

"You threatened him to blackmail him?" Ianto asked angrily as he looked at the two police officers who were holding Jack, "look at the evidence here! John should be the one behind handcuffs and not Jack! Why don't you listen to me?" Ianto asked.

John snapped his fingers and one of the officers came up behind Ianto and grabbed his arms to cuff him from behind. Ianto struggled a bit as he tries to take his hands away from him, but the officer was stronger than him and Ianto had no choice but to let him. "I have control over the police, Eye Candy. The evidence that I showed them, I don't think you two will be getting out off jail soon," he said with a grin.

To Ianto's outer astonishment, Professor Wood begun clapping to John's speech and one-by-one, the other students begun as well and Ianto looked over and saw that at least three people weren't clapping or smiling at all. "I thought you love Jack. Why are you doing this?" Ianto asked after John bowed to show his gratitude to the people clapping.

"Ianto, stop it. We can't do anything any more. We just have to hope for a miracle," Jack said.

"You're the one to talk! Your not even trying to save our relationship!" Ianto snapped.

"Brave and loyal, aren't you, Eye Candy? Well, ready to face the music?" John asked smirking and he nodded to the other officer who nodded back as he began to walk side-by-side with Jack to go outside to face the reporters.

Ianto began screaming Jack's name over and over again but nothing was happening as Jack continues to ignore him...

* * *

_"Ianto...Ianto...?"_

Ianto stirred from his sleep as he was beginning to wake up. _"Jack..." _he muttered.

The person above him grinned as he looked over at the woman in front of him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Tosh?" He asked.

"No, but I have a bad feeling about this..." Tosh replied.

The man smirked as he went over to the table that held the needles and he grabbed his water bottle above as he opened the cap and poured the contents of the bottle over Ianto's face.

Ianto spluttered and the man heard a stern shout: "Jack!" coming from above as Jack looked and saw Owen and Gwen coming to the autopsy room.

"What? I didn't do anything," Jack said with an innocent grin.

"What did you do? He wasn't waking up over two days!" Owen snapped.

"His awake, Owen. I heard him call out my name," Jack explained.

Owen glared, "In your dreams, Harkness," he replied as Jack return the glare.

"Ianto, are you alright?" Tosh asked worriedly as she saw her friend rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"Yea, where am I?" Ianto asked grudginly as he looked around and saw Owen taking off the monitor hooks from him.

"It's a good thing that these didn't gotten wet, Harkness," Owen said as Jack smirked.

"You're inside Torchwood Three, Ianto," Gwen replied, "do you remember what happened?" She asked.

"Where's John?" Ianto asked looking around as he ignored Gwen.

"John? As in John Hart?" Jack asked as Ianto nodded, "we hadn't seen him since he bombed the city," he replied. He frowned at Ianto, "Ianto, what was the last thing you remembered?" He asked.

"You getting arrested from police," Ianto replied without hesitation.

Jack frowned even harder as he looked at Owen. "It must be the effect from that Dream Alien who bit you two days ago, Ianto. It has an effect that would make you sleep for days and let you dream forever and that dream starts from the beginning until the end. The dream will be an alternative universe on what you were thinking when it bit you," Owen explained.

This time, Ianto frowned as he tries to think back. "I think I was thinking about my school days and the team," he said.

"Thus it will make those two together but putting us in a way that the alien wants us to be in the dream. What was the dream about?" Owen asked.

Ianto shook his head as he looked at Jack, "Am I ok to leave, Jack?" He asked.

Jack shook his head, "Let Owen take a look over you. I'll order some pizza even though Owen has been feeding you from a tube," he said and with that he left the room.

* * *

Later that evening, Ianto and Jack were both alone in Ianto's flat as Ianto had his head on Jack's shoulder against the fireplace as the fire was lit and the two were silence for a moment.

"I was worried that you wouldn't wake up," Jack began slowly.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked lifting his head up and looking at him.

"You could only wake up once the dream is over and it could take days. The longest that we've found was a week," Jack explained.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Ianto asked.

Jack didn't say anything but after a minute or two, he asked: "What was the dream about?"

There was silence as Jack looked at Ianto who smirked. "Your dying to know, aren't you?" He asked.

"Considering the fact that you said John Hart's name, I am," Jack replied. Ianto grinned at him as he didn't say anything. Jack huffed, "I'm not jealous or anything, I just want to know," he said.

"Well, I'm not telling," Ianto replied as he couldn't stop grinning.

"Bastard," Jack muttered.

"You know I am," Ianto replied as Jack shook his head and the two kissed one another as they enjoyed each other's company for the night.

* * *

End!

me: It took me like an hour and a half to type this because I didn't want to forget about it! So yea, I changed my mind about Sunday night and decided to post it! This is the other ending that I was talking about! I hope you review and tell me which ending that you like!

Jack: That's it?

me: Yup! At least this final chapter is really long! I wasn't planning to write at least 2000 words!

Ianto: What now?

me: I'm thinking of writing a Star Trek '09 story now. I just gotten back to Kirk/Spock pairing again.

John: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Ianto: Review and update!


End file.
